


Fundamentals of Reunion Planning

by Istusripples



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, its setting is ambiguous because i know nothing about filming, this is a thought flo and i developed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istusripples/pseuds/Istusripples
Summary: When thinking of a reunion, some people will think of a kiss in the rain. Others will wonder about a knock on the door right after departing. But some aren’t as sweet, some are bitter and harsh. Some involve Troy Barnes and Abed Nadir seeing each other for the first time in four years.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fundamentals of Reunion Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope yall enjoy this! It's something I just kinda wrote quickly. Flo submitted a cc to my inbox a few months back and it kinda stuck in my head. This is an angsty version of that.

When thinking of a reunion, some people will think of a kiss in the rain. Others will wonder about a knock on the door right after departing. But some aren’t as sweet, some are bitter and harsh. Some involve Troy Barnes and Abed Nadir seeing each other for the first time in four years. 

The scene opens on Troy exiting his hotel room, the door shutting closed behind him. He was excited. When he pulled into the port, he found out that Abed would be filming in the city the next week. After talking with Levar, they agreed to stay for a while longer than they should have. It was in the name of love and friendship after all. The joy coursing through his veins made him jittery; if you saw him that day, you would think he was running from something. But on the contrary, he was running to something. Running to find the best friend he’d missed for four long years, running to confess his love. 

He sprinted through the revolving door, never wanting something to turn faster in his life. He jumped onto the sidewalk; startling those passing by, unprepared for a grown man to come sprinting at them. Apologizing, he ran in what he thought was the right direction. It wasn’t. After a few street names that just didn’t seem right according to his map, he finally succumbed to the wise decision of asking for directions. 

Diving into what appeared to be a clothing store, he quickly gathered directions from the clerk. He was set. He would see him soon. He sprinted out of the store, once again startling pedestrians on the sidewalk. But this time, he apologized and took off running in the right direction. 

As he neared the filming location, he slowed his pace. More people were gathering to watch the famous Abed Nadir direct a film. Well, that’s why Troy was there. The others were there for the A-list actors. Troy couldn’t help but wonder how Abed wasn’t the only A-list celebrity in their books. The movie Abed had produced was so emotional it quickly became one of the best movies of 2017. While watching, the film felt familiar. But he was never able to place his finger on why; eventually, the feeling slipped to the back of his mind 

The film Mr. Barnes watched, though. It had a deeper meaning. One relating to him, even if he didn’t realize it. What Troy didn’t realize was how heavy the pain Abed felt after he left. The torture he went through, even if he hid it. He hid it so long and he finally found a way to let it out, through a movie. Troy didn’t look for a deeper meaning, and he didn’t recognize their own story. A message that he should’ve known was there. But he was away too long, small details began to slip his mind.

As he neared closer to the blockades he saw the soft black hair he remembered so well. He saw the cotton sweater of a man he’d known so long ago. If he still knew one thing it was probably paired with a graphic tee. If he still knew this man. He stared at him, the back of his best friend facing him. He glared, hoping he’d feel the eyes on the back of his head. He hoped this was enough to get his attention. And it was. At least, he thought it was.

Troy was ready to shout Abed’s name when he turned around, as though their connection was still there. Troy smiled as Abed looked in his direction. He nodded, as though to signal for Abed to follow him. And he took off and ran around a corner and waited, unaware of what was not about to happen. Ten seconds pass. Twenty seconds. Thirty. Then a minute. Then two. After ten minutes, they begin to wrap up filming for the day. Troy frowns, holding back tears. Abed must have not seen him after all. 

Sniffling, he sulks back to the hotel room. Hoping to try again tomorrow. As though the universe was geared against him today, he got lost again. After wandering around the city aimlessly, hoping to get back on track, he walks into a convenience store. He asks for directions, which he’s denied. Unless he buys something. His stomach rumbling, he buys Doritos. And he gets directions. But not very good ones. It takes him an hour and a half to get back to the hotel. 

The next morning, Troy wakes feeling reenergized. He knew he was gonna get Abed’s attention today. But he was, in fact, not going to get Abed’s attention today. Abed had no intention of letting Troy obtain his attention. He did see him yesterday, but he chose to ignore him. Abed was angry. Angry at Troy for leaving. Angry at Troy for not contacting him. Angry at him for randomly showing up with no warning. 

Troy, blissfully unaware, gets out of bed and rushes to get ready. He needed to leave soon if he wanted to get there before they were done filming. And he did, he ran just as quickly as the morning before, once again scaring pedestrians and apologizing. They scowled, wondering where he was off too in such a hurry. And smiling? Who smiles in the city? Then they continued walking, forgetting about the interaction entirely. Unaware they just interacted with a man who would soon have his heart crushed. 

He turned the corner, nearly colliding with someone and spilling their coffee. He apologized again and took off running once more, this time to slow down at corners. But Troy should have slowed down entirely, it would have saved him the pain of not being noticed again. But he didn’t and so he continued on, reaching the same barricades from yesterday and seeing the same man he’s been in love with for eight years. His hair still looked soft, but his sweater was now a hoodie.

Troy noticed a significantly less amount of people here today. He thought ‘ the coolness of seeing famous must be gone.’ And he was right. Famous people are just people leading somewhat less boring lives than the rest of us. But their lives are still boring and the crowds saw this. 

Troy decided to try a different method to grab Abed’s attention. Humming. Specifically ‘Somewhere Out There.’ The song they sang to their rat Fievel their freshman year. What Troy would eventually tell Abed was that this song helped him get through the lonely times at sea. And of course, Abed thought this was sweet. He thought about it too. But they wouldn’t have this conversation for a long time.

When Troy began humming, it was quiet enough to not disturb the people around him. But loud enough to grab Abed’s attention. He hoped anyway. He was right. Abed turned pretty quickly and Troy was so sure he got his attention this time. He smiled again and nodded like before. Then backed away, jogging to the same corner. Hoping Abed would follow. But he never did. Troy waited again. Ten seconds pass. Twenty seconds. Thirty. He sighs, assuming Abed didn’t see him again. He was wrong. 

Abed did see him, and he got angry again. It took everything in him to pretend to not see him. He wanted to blow up at him. Yell at him as he did with Hickey years ago. But he didn’t. He kept his composure and he returned back to work. 

After ten minutes of waiting, Troy gave up. They had already left. Abed wasn’t coming. This time, he didn’t hold back. He cried as he walked home. He wondered if Abed was ignoring him, but he shook his head. Why would he ignore him. He didn’t know how angry Abed was. Why would he know, he hasn’t had contact with Abed in four years. 

He makes his way back to the hotel room fine this time. Except he stepped on a squirrel’s tail and sobbed. Everyone ignored him. He thought Abed wouldn’t have ignored him. Except he was. He went to bed, too drained to eat. 

He awoke, determined to get Abed’s attention today. No running. He was going to get his attention and they were going to talk. He left the hotel, rushing. This was the last day they were filming at that location. He ran quickly not out of excitement, but of necessity. If he didn’t talk to Abed today, he knew he wouldn’t get to for a very long time. 

He stumbled into the crowd at the barricade and frowned. Abed wasn’t there. He spun around hoping to see him. If you were in that small crowd at the barricade, you would have wondered why this man was crying. ‘Why was he spinning around panicking’ you would have wondered to yourself. ‘This is just people filming a movie.’ Then you would have seen his face light up as he spotted what he was searching for. And you would have seen him run straight towards the director of the movie, a coffee in hand. You would have thought he was brave. Then you would direct your attention back to an A-list actress currently trying to perfect her lines.

“Abed! I’ve been trying to get your attention for days!” Troy reached the other man out of breath. Living on a boat is not exercise-friendly. Abed looked at him shocked as if he wasn’t expecting him to directly confront him. Because he wasn’t. He should have known better, Troy is persistent. 

“Hello, Troy. I know” He sounded monotone, no pep to his voice. Not what Troy expected to hear. Troy’s face dropped. 

“Wait. Are you not happy to see me? Were you ignoring me?” 

“Why would I be happy or want to see the person who abandoned me after promising he never would?” Abed took a sip of his coffee. His words weren’t filled with hurt or malice. No, they were stated as facts. Which is what they were and that’s what hurt Troy the most. He left his best friend, he abandoned him.

“I thought we were okay. We were clone Troy and clone Abed?” He looked at Abed, careful to avoid eye contact. Abed was grateful, but now is not the time to tell Troy that, he won’t tell Troy he’s grateful for something he did for a very long time. 

“We were. For a while. Then you get kidnapped. I had to see on the news you were okay. Then you don’t call. It’s been four years Troy and you were somewhere out there and you weren’t looking for me. I have to get back to work.” Abed’s words weren’t mean or hurtful or spiteful. Just the truth and the truth wields the sharpest blades. 

Troy stood there in shock. Unable to move. He really did abandon his best friend, and he never got to tell him how he felt. He never got to tell him how much he really meant to him. And he wouldn’t get to tell him for a very long time. The scene fades out on Troy walking back to the hotel room.


End file.
